1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving circuit buffer and a method thereof, and particularly relates to a driving circuit buffer that includes a slew rate controlling circuit to provide proper driving power, and method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a driving circuit always includes a buffer as a final stage for providing proper driving power to the loading coupled to the buffer. However, the loading value varies with different structures, materials and different input signals, and the output signal of the buffer also varies with different loading. Accordingly, if the output signal of the buffer must follow certain standards such as Mobile Industry Processor Interface standard (MIPI) (for example, the slew rate thereof cannot exceed a predetermined value), the output signal of the buffer should not vary with the loading unlimitedly.